


Mr. and Mr. Taylor-Kinney 2

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon, Crossover, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Picks up right after Mr. and Mr Taylor-Kinney... Which you have to read or you'll be lost. Sorry I suck and can't do a hyperlink but uhm... Cut and paste *sheepish grin* http://bjfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=8052





	Mr. and Mr. Taylor-Kinney 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The two lovers are startled awake by the sound of glass shattering, followed by two distinct metallic thuds. They glance at each other as smoke begins to fill the loft.

“Shit” Justin whispers loudly.

Brian’s marine honed instincts sent him rolling off his side of the bed, simultaneously grabbing his sawed off shotgun from beneath the lip of the platform. While Justin reaches above him to grab his concealed dual glocks. He does a stealth roll across the bed, arrives at the broken glass partition and leans out to take aim. 

Brian watches this in shock then smiles. _Apparently my baby’s got skills._ After ogling the smaller mans ass Brian executes his own stealth maneuvers making his way to the kitchen. He takes up position behind the counter only to realize he’s left his spare rounds in the bedroom. He looks back at his partner’s tense form, arms held out in front of him.

Suddenly the loft comes alive with the sound of automatic gun fire. The last thing he sees is Justin’s blonde head disappearing behind the partition, shooting blindly. Brian fires his two shots in quick succession to draw attention away from Justin, hurries over to the light panel and turns them all on. Listening to the gasps of the temporarily blinded intruders he makes his way toward the closes one and sneaks up behind him.

 

Justin takes full advantage of Brian’s distraction, diving across the bed for his spare clips. _Jesus Fuck Bri!_ Justin was worried when he only heard 2 shots from across the loft, until the lights came on and he realized Brian must have forgotten his spare rounds. _This is why we’re always fucking late, he never, NEVER remembers anything._ Justin contemplates getting his husbands extra rounds but decides against it when he sees a vaguely familiar canister come flying into the bedroom. He dives through the side panels of the enclosure and covers his eyes just as the flash bomb goes off. 

“Bitches” He mutters through clenched teeth. Justin is saved from sliding into the legs of one of the intruders by a bare hip sticking on hard wood floors. ‘Ow’ He mouths silently. Standing the blonde grins as he flips his gun raises it in the air and brings the butt down as hard as he can into the back of the poor bastards skull. He immediately falls to the ground unconscious, Justin quickly catching him so the sound of his body hitting the ground won’t be heard through the now eerily quiet loft. Justin stands just in time to see one of the unconscious mans buddies taking aim; he raises his right hand, quickly firing as he dives behind the television, once again saved by bare skin sticking on hard wood.

 

Brian hid his nude, often deemed to thin *snort*, body behind the column in the middle of the loft as best he could. _If only they could see me now!_ Brian thought sarcastically, feeling like his ass was as round as Justin’s and hoping no one noticed it as he left it exposed while he made damn sure other, more important parts of his anatomy where well out of the line of fire. _Fuck this sleeping naked shit!_

From what he could tell Justin had taken care of 2 of the intruders before he had to reload, at least Brian hoped he’d counted the shots correctly. He’d taken one down right after the lights went on, the mans gun now held firmly in Brian’s arms, his blood staining the hardwood floors, next to his body was the knife Brian had used to dispatch with this man who wanted to harm him and his sunshine. Brian was now starring at the profile of 2 men, who need only turn to see him. Worse, they were getting closer to the bedroom; along with the other 3 Brian had managed to catch a glimpse of before he’d stepped behind the meager cover of the column.

_Fuck, I wish I could see him!_

Just then Justin was flying out a side panel; Brian winced for him as he slid on his hip. His heart skipped a beat as Justin stood up and walked behind the man who’d turned his eyes away from the intensity of the flash bomb they’d thrown into the bedroom. Brian watched as Justin lowered the man’s body to the ground, his heart skipping a beat as another man caught this from the corner of his eye. Brian moved automatically to protect his lover. 

Only it wasn’t necessary as Justin was already diving behind the television while laying down his own cover fire. Suddenly Brian felt a sharp pain burn through his arm. _Oh my god he even shoots like a girl._ Which isn’t true because Melanie could probably, most likely, ok if he was honest with himself his little sister could out shoot anyone. 

Brian immediately fell back behind the column as it seems they had gained the attention of the rest of their unwelcome house guests.

 

Justin took a deep breath before crawling to the other side of the television. They hadn’t seen him, thankfully, but that also meant Brian was getting all their fire. Justin stuck his head out around the television and watched as one of the men fell quickly when Brian began to return fire. Lying in a similar position to the one he’d taken in the bedroom, Justin swung his arms out in front of him, taking careful aim; he shot the man closes to Brian’s column, while Brian took care of the very last one. 

 

“You fucking shot me?” Brian’s incredulous voice reaches Justin, who pokes his gun, cautiously followed by his head, out from behind the television only to stare innocently into angry hazel eyes. 

“I’m sorry?” He slowly makes his way to his feet wondering if his left butt cheek would ever stop hurting, then, thinking it must because his hip… _Holy… Son of a… damn that’s gonna **ache** nicely tomorrow._ He smoothes his knuckles gently over the rapidly bruising flesh.

Brian stares in disbelief at the bowed head of his unsympathetic partner. Brow furrowing he bends to the man beneath him and roughly pulls off his night vision goggles. Then calmly throws them at the offending blonde head, which immediately snaps up.

“What the fuck w-” But the brunette quickly cuts him off by gesturing to his bleeding bicep and saying, slowly and with much emphasis.

“You. Shot. Me… Honey.” He adds sweetly.


End file.
